


to an unknown place, to an unknown hall

by taented



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, I should probably mention, M/M, Mutual Pining, and sad, but he's scared too, byun baekhyun & kim jongdae | chen are childhood friends, kim jongdae is whipped, park chanyeol is a great friend, platonic chanchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taented/pseuds/taented
Summary: at the end of the day, it will always be themor, alternatively(five times baekhyun was scared of love and the one time he wasn't)





	to an unknown place, to an unknown hall

baekhyun had never been fond of commitment; he had always whined and moaned about how restricting staying with one person was. he had never justified his hate of commitment, every-time someone bothered to question him on the topic he just waved a hand and said something as simple as a 'it weighs me down' or 'i don't have time' or even 'you wouldn't understand' and he would direct the person's interests elsewhere until they forget all regarding the topic. he just attracted many with his good looks, unrelenting charm and sense of humour: a magnet for lonely hearts looking for the one.

jongdae never would lie and say he never thought about many what ifs, he would sit at the back of his music class and drown in thoughts about the other: what if he could kiss him? if he could just stand with him hand in hand? if he could just look into his eyes and see reciprocated feelings swimming deep inside the dark brown irises? but, a daydream is a daydream and he could always confess to chanyeol about what heart-fluttering thing baekhyun said to him today.

sometimes he would recall memories of him and baekhyun as children, innocent firsts, they shared a first kiss at fourteen after wondering what one would feel like - coming from adolescent curiosity only barely a teenager could have. after that particular moment did jongdae start to harbour his immense crush on his close friend and began to notice small things he never would have before like the small sparkle in baekhyun's eye, or the softness of the skin on the others larger hands, or even the absolute passion in his voice whenever he speaks about film. 

it's at a moment like this when there's a knock on jongdae's shared dorm door and, in an instant, he wipes he stupid smile off of his face to stare in to the equally shocked eyes of the subject of both his woes and heartfelt thoughts: byun baekhyun.

"i'm so sorry dae, i was running from sehun and my feet just led me here. is it ok to stay the night?" jongdae was so tired and out of it he almost completely missed baekhyun's gentle inquiry but he just nodded gently and nudged the door open further with his arm.

baekhyun collapsed on the sofa and exhaled softly

"sehun was being a bitch and wouldn't let me watch netflix so i insulted his dog and now he's after me" he explained, letting out a noise between a sigh and a laugh.

jongdae's heart fluttered at the sound but he instinctively pushed down those feelings to set up his and chanyeol's netflix so baekhyun could continue his binging and sat down next to baekhyun, leaning his head onto the elder's shoulder to see the show clearer.

"dae?"

"yeah baek?"

"may i have a hug pretty please?"

a gentle sigh slipped past pink lips once more, only this time it was from jongdae. no matter how much baekhyun does this, he know deep down inside that one day baekhyun will settle down - and it won’t be with him.

jongdae wrapped his arms tightly around baekhyun’s neck, pulling him into an embrace. and - as he felt baekhyun’s own arms wrap around his waist - he pushed his head further into the crook of baekhyun’s neck, willing his stupid thoughts of even the prospect of a romantic relationship with his best friend away.

"hey! dae? what’s wrong?" baekhyun prodded at his arm

"no, what’s up with you baekhyun?" a desperate reply, anything but his stupid problems

"oh. nothing much," he replied as he gently removed his arms from around jongdae’s slim waist "i’m thinking of persuing your chinese friend next, he’s really hot."

a sudden feeling of nausea "y-yixing?" a stutter

"yeah, what do you think?"

"yeah go for it! he’s a really nice person!"

lies

"good that i got your approval dae!" a dangerous look "you sure you’re fine, you know i love you and you can tell me anything?"

"i know baekhyun, i love you too"

jongdae snuggled back into baekhyun’s embrace once more, if he can’t have him in a relationship then this is the next best thing.

the silence lasted a bit too long

"now c’mon stupid, we’ve missed enough of this episode as it is!" exclaimed jongdae, a signal to just leave the situation as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! baekchen is my otp and after months of seeing nothing but smut when i look i (attempted) to write a work of my own.
> 
> sorry for any mistypes, my keyboard is so stiff and weird.
> 
> once again many thanks!!  
> (つˆ⌣ˆ)つ
> 
>  
> 
> title from - nct u; the seventh sense


End file.
